Il Ballo di Yule
by desdeus
Summary: Harry Hermione e Ron frequentano il settimo anno insieme con Ginny dopo ave sconfitto Voldemort. La preside annuncia il ballo di Yule, e ...


Piccola One-Shot senza tante pretese per il contest del Harry & Hermione Fans Club

Ed ora si comincia Rock 'n Roll

-...- discorsi  
>^...^ citazione di una frase<br>_corsivo_Ricordi

**Ballo di Yule**  
><strong>Di DesDeus<strong>  
><strong>Beta Hermione75<strong>

Erano sulla pista da ballo. Volteggiavano al ritmo di un Valzer. La gonna della dama le svolazzava intorno alle gambe, mentre sorrideva felice al suo cavaliere. Tutti lì guardavano, incantanti dallo sguardo felice della Dama e da quello sereno del cavaliere. Quasi tutti i compagni di scuola erano felici per loro, avevano sofferto, lottato, combattuto per tutti, per portare pace al mondo magico, al costo di mille sacrifici e pericoli, era giusto che i loro eroi fossero finalmente felice. Hermione non riusciva a scollare lo sguardo da quello di Harry, annegava in quel mare di smeraldo per una volta non protetto dagli occhiali. Uno sguardo sereno, dove non si vedevano più quelle ombre di rabbia, odio e disperazione, che come squali assassini, attraversano lo sguardo di Harry prima dello scontro finale.

Lo sguardo di Hermione era felice, felice come poche volte lo aveva visto. Era contento che questo ballo di Yule fosse meglio del precedente. Non gli importava niente di Ron, di Ginny e tutti gli altri, l'unica persona che voleva vedere felice era Hermione ed adesso lo era. La cosa che più gli piaceva, forse un po' egoisticamente, era che lui la stava rendendo felice, come le aveva promesso. Ricordava l'angoscia e la paura nello sguardo di Hermione, in quello che doveva essere il loro settimo anno. Un anno passato a caccia di coppe, medaglioni e serpenti, che racchiudevano gli Horcrux. E dello scontro voleva ricordare solo una cosa: lo sguardo di Hermione quando l'anima di Voldemort aveva lasciato questo mondo. Lo stesso sguardo felice, che aveva quando la McGonagall aveva detto loro che lì aspettava ha settembre per il loro settimo anno. Era così felice in quel momento, come lo era in questo ed Harry si abbandono al ricordo degli eventi che avevano portato a questa sera.

_-Ron sono due settimane che la McGonagall ha annunciato il ballo, perché diavolo non hai invitato Hermione- Harry era arrabiato, aveva visto Hermione tristissima quella mattina mentre uno studente del sesto anno invitava una del quarto al ballo le aveva sentito dire ^Anche stavolta sarò la ruota di scorta^._

_-Mi vuoi rispondere?- fece ancora più adirato_

_-Ma così sembrerà che stiamo ancora insieme ... e poi se la invito dopo è meglio così impara a dar peso alle sue azioni-_

_-Vuoi farle credere che lei è la tua ruota di scorta vero? Sei un bastardo-_

_-Stanne fuori Harry. Questi sono fatti miei e di Hermione. Almeno io mi sento ancora in grado di amare- disse sottolineando le ultime parole._

_-Preferivi che mi rimettessi con Ginny senza amarla?-_

_-Lei sta male per te-_

_-Oh sta così male che va al ballo con David Green di Slytherin, e sai mi ha fatto notare che l'ha invitata appena è stato fatto l'annunciò- disse sarcastico_

_-Come adesso se la fa con una serpe?-_

_-Si. Comunque ti do tempo fino all'ora di cena per invitare Hermione, poi intervengo io- disse Harry serio._

_-Ti ho detto di starne fuori, quello che faccio con Hermione non ti riguarda- si alzò andando via._

_La sera in sala comune erano rimasti solo Harry e Hermione _

_-Hermione ti ha invitato qualcuno al ballo?-_

_-No- disse la ragazza con aria mogia, che divenne sorpresa quando Harry si inginocchio davanti a lei _

_-My Lady mi concederebbe l'onore di farle da cavaliere la ballo di Yule?- disse il ragazzo con la voce affettata._

_-Harry stai scherzando?- chiese ridendo Hermione_

_-Affatto My Lady sono serio molto serio- la voce di Harry era tornata quella di sempre._

_-Sei sicuro con Ginny come ...-_

_-Di Ginny non me ne importata niente. È finita! Io voglio portare al ballo te, e faro quanto in mio potere perché questa volta tu sia felice e passi una serata indimenticabile-_

_La guardava fissa negli occhi._

_-E con Ron?- chiese lei titubante._

_-Quel deficiente ha intenzione di invitarti la sera prima del ballo, ma non lo permettettero. Tu non sei la ruota di scorta di nessuno- Harry si era infervorato._

_Hermione arrossì ma poi si riprese _

_-Si è un deficiente e con me ha chiuso. Ancora non mi è chiaro come ho potuto infatuarmi di lui.- Harry sorrise felice, Aveva capito dallo sguardo di Hermione, che la storia fra lei e Ron era finita per sempre._

_-Sarò la tua dama o mio cavaliere- _

_Al che il sorriso di Harry crebbe ancor di più._

_-Sabato andiamo a Hogsmeade insieme. Dobbiamo comprare i vestiti, niente limiti di spesa. Lì stendiamo tutti- disse Harry felicissimo._

_-Si lì stendiamo tutti- rispose felice Hermione._

_La mattina dopo in sala grande. Harry e Hermione erano seduti vicini, Ron con Ginny erano seduti a qualche posto di distanza. Stavano facendo colazione tranquillamente quando si avvicinò Romilda Vane._

_-Harry verresti al ballo con me?- chiese._

_Harry aveva ricevuto inviti da oltre metà delle ragazze di Hogwarts, ed anche qualche ragazzo con suo sommo orrore._

_-Mi spiace Romilda ma ho invitato Hermione- lo disse con voce chiare e decisa._

_L'intero tavolo di griffyndor rimase stupito, ma mai quanto Ron e Ginny che erano pietrificati._

_-Tu hai invitato Hermione? Perché? Potevi scegliere tra il meglio del meglio- chiese la ragazza, con un tono a metà fra il disperato e lo schifato. Tono che fece adirare Harry._

_-Ma l'ho fatto! Ho scelto la migliore di Hogwarts. Ci vorrebbero anni, prima che una come te, raggiunga Hermione- era stato calmo e tranquillo, anche se dentro gli bruciava una rabbia infinita, nessuno si poteva permettere di offendere o far soffrire Hermione. Non l'avrebbe più permesso._

_Romilda rimase di sasso, alle parole di Harry, e scappò via di corsa. Chi la vide, disse che aveva le lacrime agli occhi, ma ad Harry non importava, non ne era felice ma neanche dispiaciuto. Hermione invece ci godeva da matti ma solo Harry seppe cogliere quella gioa vendicativa negllio della ragazza. E la cosa gli fece molto piacere._

_Qualche ora dopo nella sala comune Gryffindor. C'erano solo Harry e Ron o almeno così credevano loro, infatti dietro alla porta del dormitorio femminile c'era anche Hermione. Si era nascosta lì quando aveva sentito Ron bloccare Harry e dirgli che doveva parlargli da solo._

_-Che c'è?- fece il moro._

_-Perché diavolo hai invitato Hermione?- gli rispose l'altro_

_-Perché merita di essere felice, merita di avere una festa indimenticabile e non permetterò a nessuno, te compreso, di farla soffrire-_

_-Ti avevo detto di starne fuori. È una cosa tra me e lei-_

_-Non me ne importa niente di quello che dici. Non ti permetterò di far credere a Hermione che è solo una ruota di scorta, perché non lo è. Lei è fantastica è ...-_

_-MIA- urlò Ron tentando di colpire Harry._

_-Locomotor Mortis- disse Hermione alle spalle di Ron immobilizzandolo. _

_-Non sono affatto tua Ron, come mi hai detto dopo la battaglia contro Voldemort ^adesso sono io che non voglio stare con te.^-_

_-Sei tu che mi hai lasciato per prima, durante la caccia agli Horcrux. Volevo solo farti capire quanto ho sofferto- replico Ron. _

_-Sei proprio un ragazzino Ron. Per la cronaca io non sto soffrendo, anzi ti ringrazio. Mi hai aiutato a capire che eri solo un infatuazione, un cotta passeggera, di quelle che non avranno mai un futuro nella vita reale.-_

_In quel momento, Hermione, era decisa come poche volte lo era stata in vita sua. Voleva chiudere la pseudo-storia con Ron, metterci una pietra sopra ed iniziare una nuova fase della sua vita, magari con quella persona speciale che aveva capito di amare._

_-Tu non mi ami?- chiese il ragazzo con voce atona._

_Harry sentiva dentro di se una grandissima felicità, anche se all'esterno solo gli occhi lo dimostravano, ed Hermione lo capì gli rispose con lo stesso sguardo. Poi lo fisso in quello di Ron_

_-Una volta forse, adesso non più. Solo non avevo il coraggio di mettere la parole fine a tutto questo. Harry non c'entra niente, mi ha solo viste triste ed ha voluto aiutarmi- fisso a lungo Ron e capì che lui le doveva volere ancora molto bene, ma non cambiò idea._

_-E va bene, va bene. Sei libera di fare quello che vuoi. Vai al ballo con Harry o chi ti pare, ma non venire più a cercarmi, fra noi e tutto finito ed anche con te Harry. Liberami.-_

_-Finite Incantatem- disse la ragazza._

_Ron la fisso con rabbia un ultima volta e poi andò via._

_-Mi dispiace Harry non volevo che finisse così fra voi- fece Hermione._

_-No è Ron che deve crescere, quando capirà tornerà. Sono felice per la tua decisione-_

_-Lo so.- disse semplicemente, non capiva il motivo, ma Harry sembrava molto felice del fatto che lei si fosse lasciata definitivamente con Ron. Era la stessa cosa che aveva provato lei, quando lui non si era rimesso con Ginny._

_Harry e Hermione passarono insieme la maggior parte della settimana. Per chi lì vedeva era impossibile credere che fossero solo amici. Erano una coppia affiatata, si capivano con uno sguardo, e molti iniziarono a capire, come nello scontro finale sebbene solo in due fossero riusciti a mettere fuori gioco oltre 30 magiamorte._

_Il sabato fu una giornata perfetta. Si divertirono come pazzi a scegliere i vesti. Come promesso Harry non badò a spese, regalò a Hermione un vestito da 100 galeoni, era di seta grigia, molto morbido sul corpo, lungo fino a meta polpaccio con la gonna stretta fino a mezza coscia per poi allargarsi aveva una scollatura V profonda ma affatto volgare , le stava d'incanto e sembrava amoreggiare con le curve della giovane donna. Per lui invece, Hermione, aveva scelto uno smoking molto elegante, dal taglio classico ma che valorizzava il corpo tonico il ragazzo che lo portava con molta classe. Girarono altri negozi, per gli accessori e qualche trucco per Hermione. A concludere il giro, la ragazza, lo portò da un ottico, e gli fece realizzare delle lenti a contatto magiche. _

_-La sera del ballo, voglio poterti guardare negli occhi senza schermi- aveva detto ed Harry non aveva potuto che acconsentire._

_La sera della festa era arrivata, Harry aspettava in sala comune l'arrivo della sua dama. Dopo il giorno della lite, sia Ron che Ginny avevano preso ad evitare lui e Hermione, la qual cosa ad essere sincero non gli dispiaceva affatto. Aveva passato tantissimo tempo solo con Hermione e capito una cosa molto importante, lui la amava. Non c'erano bisogno di ragionamenti o riflessioni complicati, lui l'amava, forse da sempre. Il fatto che era la sua migliore amica non gli aveva permesso di capirlo. o forse non voleva capirlo per non ferire Ron, ma visto come stava trattando Hermione, queste remore erano cadute. Comunque aveva deciso di dichiararsi a Hermione. La ragazza scese dalla scala del dormitorio femminile, l'abito le stava ancora meglio che quando l'aveva provato. Le scarpe con il tacco alto, le davano un andatura molto più femminile e sensuale. Si era truccata molto finemente aveva lisciato i capelli e lì aveva lasciati sciolti sulle spalle. Al centro della scollatura, brillava un piccolo ciondolo a forma di sole, che Harry le aveva regalato per il compleanno, perché lei era il suo sole, e solo adesso l'aveva capito coscientemente. Si avvicino al ragazzo le piaceva lo sguardo ammirato di Harry sul suo corpo._

_-Sei bellissima sembri uscita da un sogno- _

_poi le prese le mani fasciate dai lunghi guanti dello stesso colore del vestito e le bacio delicatamente. La ragazza lasciò la presa per addrizzargli il cravattino e la spilla piazzata all'occhiello poi gli passo le mani fra i capelli riavviandoli e lo fisso negli occhi quella sera non protetti dagli occhiali._

_-Anche tu mio sei stupendo mio cavaliere-_

_-Andiamo dobbiamo stenderli tutti ricordi?-_

_-Si faro morire d'invidia tutte le ragazze di Hogwarts-_

_-E tu i ragazzi. Sai sono mi sento strano da una parte sono felice di avere la più bella dama del ballo ma d'altro sono un po' geloso non mi va che tutti gli altri ti vedano così mi piacerebbe essere l'unico a vederti così-_

_La ragazza arrossi ma era felicissima delle parole di Harry e gli lo fece capire con uno sguardo._

_Poi il ragazzo le porse il braccio e scesero in sala grande. Nel momento in cui entrarono nella grande sala tutti si girarono a guardarli. Si erano una coppia fantastica e poi tutti poterono notare la spilla che Harry esibiva l'ordine di merlino di prima classe. Harry si avvicino al tavolo dei professori._

_La preside McGonagall lì guardò ammirata erano la più bella coppia della serata e gli ricordavano in maniera incredibile Lily e James nel loro ultimo anno. _

_-Preside vorremmo avere l'onore di aprire le danze- disse Harry deciso _

_Hermione era stupita tanto quanto la McGonagall, Harry non le aveva accennato ninete come non aveva accennato al fatto di indossare l'ordine di merlino._

_-Ma certo signor Potter-_

_-Grazie Preside-_

Ed ora eccoli lì sulla pista a volteggiare e insieme sotto gli occhi di tutti. Hermione era felice veramente felice. Era il ballo che aveva sempre voluto con la persona che amava. Harry lesse tutto questo negli occhi di Hermione. E la ragazza lesse le stesse emozioni e gli stessi sentimenti negli occhi di lui, non ci furono bisogno di parole o altro in quel momento capirono di amarsi. W mentre le ultime note si dissolvevano nell'aria si chinò leggermente e la baciò. Le labbra di Hermione si schiusero dolcemente sotto quelle di Harry che si gusto il dolce sapore di Hermione e delle sue labbra alla vaniglia, le lingue si sfiorarono prima timide poi si intrecciarono vibranti e voluttuose, in un primo bacio denso di passione sentimenti ma soprattuto d'amore, per quello fu solo il primo bacio, a siglare l'inizio di un amore lungo una vita.


End file.
